Baby blue eyes
by Crisscolferlol
Summary: A cute, fluffy Criss colfer one shot where Chris goes over to Darren's for one of their 'date nights'


**A/N : Before you start reading I just want to say, I do not own Darren Criss or Chris colfer or anything glee related (sadly) and I do not own the song that was used in here. It's called "baby blue eyes" by Rocket to the moon. I changed a few lyrics so it would make sense, any ways thank you for reading! I hope you like it. (:**

* * *

Baby blue eyes 

It was Friday night, which meant it was date night for Darren and Chris. They both had very busy schedules due to their hectic life, but they always at least tried to make they're date nights work.

Chris was going to be coming over in half an hour, so Darren was frantically trying to make sure everything was perfect for his perfect boyfriend. Darren knew that Chris wouldn't care if there was a mess, but that didn't stop Darren from making sure everything was in it's place. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, Chris was calling. He smiled as he answered the phone "hey babe" "hey Dare bear" Chris said and giggled as he said his nick name for Darren. "I might be a bit late, the traffic is awful! I just wanted to let you know, sorry baby" Chris said. Darren smiled when he heard Chris called him baby, Chris had called him that many times but it always made him smile.

"That's fine, as long as your still coming" Darren smirked. "oh, don't worry about that" Chris said playfully. "see you soon, love you" Darren sighed happily. Since Chris and him had started dating, he was always happy. Chris made him happy. "okay, love you too!" Chris said and hung up.

Darren couldn't remember when he first started having feelings for Chris, but he did know it was soon after they'd met on set. Darren knew that he was special, from the moment he first laid eyes on Chris. When they met, Chris was very nice and welcoming and they quickly became best friends, then feelings got involved and they became boyfriends. Chris is all that he's ever wanted, and all that he'll ever want. He's sure of that.

Darren finished cleaning and flopped himself on his couch, and put on the TV some reality show was on. Darren only have paid attention while he played with his ring that Chris had given him. Soon there was a knock on apartment door, and Darren smiled while he rushed to get the door. "hey" he said while biting his lip. Chris looked amazing, like always. Chris leaned in and kissed Darren passionately on the lips. "hey" he mumbled between kisses, then pulled away. Darren moved aside to let Chris was a comfortable silence for a few moments. "I missed you" Chris said finally, then hugged Darren tight. "I really missed you too" Darren said into his shoulder. "well, we have tonight together" Chris broke away from the hug and smiled at his boyfriend then sat on the couch. "I ordered pizza" Darren said. "I love pizza" Chris grinned. "I know" Darren said happily. "but I love you more" Chris said. "I love you too"

The pizza had arrived and they ate as candles were lit around them. "you're such a romantic, with all these candles" Chris teased. "I try" Darren said with a wink. Chris shook his head while smiling, his boyfriend was such a goof ball. But definitely the most adorable goof ball, there was. the apartment was mostly quiet, except for music playing from Darren's iPod playing softly. "let's dance" Darren suggested. "what?" Chris asked, confused. "let's dance" Darren repeated and held out his hand for Chris to grab. "I'd love to" Chris said with a laugh. They were slow dancing in his living room, staring lovingly at one another. The song changed and Darren gasped. "What?" Chris asked worriedly. "I just love this song" Darren said with a small smile.

_"My eyes are no good - blind without him,_  
_the way he moves, I'd never doubt him,_  
_when he talks, he some how creeps into my dreams,_  
_he's a doll, a catch, a winner_  
_I'm in love and no beginner;_  
_Could ever grasp or understand just what he means._

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
_Stay with me by my side;_  
_'Til the mornin', through the night._  
_Well baby,_  
_Stand here, holdin' my sides,_  
_Close your baby blue eyes;_  
_Every moment feels right._  
_And I may feel like a fool,_  
_But I'm the only one, dancin' with you._  
_Oh..."_

Darren sang along quietly, while looking at Chris which made Chris blush. Darren continued singing along, while they danced.

_"Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
_Stay with me by my side;_  
_'Til the morning through the night_

_well baby stand here holdin' my sides_

_Close your baby blue eyes;_

_Every moment feels right._  
_And I may feel like a fool,_  
_But I'm the only one, dancin' with you._  
_Oh... can't get you out of my mind_

_I swear, I've been there._  
_I swear, I've done that._  
_I'll do whatever it takes, just to see those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
_Stay with me by my side;_  
_'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)_  
_Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,_  
_Close your baby blue eyes;_  
_Every moment feels right"_

Darren finished singing and kissed Chris on the lips. "that song always reminds me of you, that's why I love it so much" Darren whispered to him. Chris's cheeks, turned a bright shade of pink. "I love you so much" he whispered back. "I love you so much too" Darren said and they cuddled the night away on the couch.


End file.
